


mute notifications for this conversation until: i turn it back on

by louvregood



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Humor, Texting, groupchat shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvregood/pseuds/louvregood
Summary: piper: ok but for real i love u guys :')jason: Love you too :)leo: thats_nice_gunshot.jpeg
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Comments: 24
Kudos: 86





	1. the start of something chaotic

**Author's Note:**

> here's the self-indulgent jasipereo groupchat fic i think i deserve
> 
> i'm not quite sure on the formatting for this just yet but until then i'm holding off on things like timestamps and contact names lmao

**Piper**

oh fuck

i forgot leo has a samsung

this was a terrible idea abort the mission

**Jason**

😂😂😂

What’s wrong with Samsung?

**Piper**

it’s not imessage anymore it’s just standard text

the green is hurting my eyes

it’s so ugly

**Jason**

Ohhhh

Wait does that mean we can’t play 8ball  🤔

**Piper**

no

**Jason**

😰

**Leo**

what the fuck is this?

**Piper**

a mistake

**Leo**

😐

**Jason**

😂😂😂

**Piper**

jason and i thought we should have a groupchat but i suddenly remembered u have an android

**Leo**

so?????

**Piper**

so the messaging is ugly now

and it’s ur fault

**Leo**

oh so now the bitch whose phone hasn’t been able to backup to iCloud in over a year is gonna preach to me?

**Piper**

shut up greenie

**Leo**

i literally have 3 phones and one of them is Apple. just start a new groupchat with my iMessage email.

**Piper**

oh shit ur right

**Jason**

Wait, why do you have 3 phones?

**Leo**

wouldn’t you like to know, weather boy?

**Jason**

🤔🤔🤔

**Piper**

he sells dr*gs

pass it on

**Jason**

:O

**Leo**

no tf i do NOT.

**Piper**

it’s okay we won’t snitch

hook us up tho

what’s ur icloud email

**Leo**

lvaldez0707@icloud.com

**Piper**

huh

i was expecting something a lot more embarrassing 

**Leo**

that’s my hotmail ;)

**Piper**

HOTMAIL??????

**Jason**

Lmaoooo

**Piper**

wait what’s the address i need to mnow

*know

**Leo**

no you don’t.

are you gonna start a new groupchat or not?

**Piper**

fine

ur lucky this green is hurting my eyes


	2. jason and his bullies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's from Leo's pov. i think. it's on his iphone that he doesn't use hence the contact names lmao.

** Piper M. **

FINALLY

** Leo **

lower your voice it’s 1 a.m.

** Maybe: Jason **

Ohhhh I see what you meant Piper

Yeah, the blue is way easier on the eyes than the green

** Leo **

fuck the both of you.

** Maybe: Jason **

Sorry dude

**Piper M.** _named the conversation_ “piper and her side hoes”

** Leo **

excuse me?

** Piper M. **

😌✨

** Maybe: Jason **

Wooooow  😂

** Leo **

i have a lot of questions

number one: how dare you?

** Piper M. **

truth hurts babe!

** Leo **

😐

**Leo** _named the conversation_ “Leo and HIS side hoes”

** Leo **

now it’s more accurate.

** Piper M. **

UM

NO IT’S NOT????

** Leo **

you sure bout that?

-

** Leo **

you up?

** Maybe: Jason **

Um, yeah?

** Leo **

can I come over

** Maybe: Jason **

It’s 1 a.m. though?

** Leo **

can i come by anyways?

** Maybe: Jason **

Uhhhh sure?

Are you okay

I’m confused why didn’t you just ask me in the groupchat

**Leo** _took a screenshot_

-

** Leo **

screenshot.png

🤨

** Piper M. **

HDKSHSKSJS

FOR FUCKS SAKE JASON

** Maybe: Jason **

?

I’m so confused.

** Piper M. **

leo i’m not ur side hoe fuck u

i have more self respect than jason

** Maybe: Jason **

😭 What is going on

Leo why am I "Maybe: Jason" ?

** Leo **

whatever helps you sleep at night Pipes.

i have absolutely came over yours after midnight and i'll do it again.

side hoe.

**Piper M.**

i cannot believe this rn

this absolute slander

** Maybe: Jason **

Leo are you still coming over?

** Piper M. **

JASON

** Leo **

LMAOOOOOO

** Maybe: Jason **

😕

I’m confused

** Leo **

pobrecito :(

** Piper M. **

leo quit messing with him he’s innocent

unlike u

** Leo **

he’s not innocent.

that’s what he wants you to think.

** Maybe: Jason **

Why are you guys talking about me like I’m not in the groupchat

** Leo **

stay out of this, Jason.

and no I’m not coming over.

**Maybe: Jason** _named the conversation_ “Jason and His Bullies  😔 ”

** Piper M. **

JSHSKSHSKDHSK

I DIDN’T BULLY U LEO DID

** Leo **

actin like you didn’t call him a side hoe earlier  🤨

** Piper M. **

shut ur mouth lil bitch

** Leo **

shut don’t go up

** Maybe: Jason **

Tuition does  😕

** Leo **

exactly thank you Jason.

wait a fuckin minute

aren’t you rich?????

and piper too???

** Piper M. **

...i plead the fifth

** Maybe: Jason **

👀

** Leo **

wow.

**Leo** _named the conversation_ “comer los ricos 🍴 ”

** Piper M. **

what 

what does that say

don’t be shy translate it for us

** Leo **

no ❤️


	3. don't care didn't ask plus i'm bi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by me logging onto tumblr last night and seeing that ppl resurrected michael yew to ship him with leo and connor
> 
> this is from leo's pov again bc i like the contact names. also i've decided this is a college au bc all i know how to do is project <3

**piper la payasa**

um leo since when are you dating michael yew and why am i the last to know

**leo**

who the hell is Michael yew?

**piper la payasa**

LMAO WHAT

i can’t tell if ur doing that thing where u play dumb on purpose

or if ur being srs

**leo**

um i’m being dead tf serious lmao who is that?

**piper la payasa**

oh wow

this is awkward

**leo**

how do you think i feel?

**weather boy**

Wait, Leo you’re dating Michael Yew?

I thought Connor was dating Michael Yew?  🤔

**leo**

um. pretty sure Connor is dating Mitchell.

**piper la payasa**

uhhh he better fuckin be

else i WILL be committing homicide

anyways

leo ppl are saying ur dating michael yew

**leo**

who_said_that_real_housewives.gif

**piper la payasa**

i heard it from lacy and lacy hears it from drew

*heard

**leo**

?????

i don’t even TALK to Lacy or Drew.

**piper la payasa**

ok WELL

lacy and drews sorority got invited to a frat party last friday night

except lacy couldn’t go bc she had to study

but drew went

and she saw you with michael yew

**leo**

????????????

**piper la payasa**

wydm ‘??????’

were u at the party yes or no

**leo**

what are you a COP?

**piper la payasa**

no but i’m nosy

**leo**

i may have been at the party.

**weather boy**

Ohh I got invited to that party.

I was going to go with Nico but I had an assignment to do.

**piper la payasa**

wait a minute why wasn’t EYE invited to this party  🤨

i have fomo all of a sudden

**leo**

pipes the party is over bro

and the only reason i went is because Jason bailed on Nico so he asked me.

but he only wanted to go because Will was there.

which is so dumb because they both hate parties and they only went because they heard the other was gonna be there i hate gay ppl

**weather boy**

OMG

**piper la payasa**

HSJSHDJSD WHAT

that’s home of phobic

**leo**

don’t care didn’t ask plus i’m bi

anyway.

Nico DITCHED me once we found Will and Will ditched the dude he came with so it was just me and a stranger talking awkwardly for two hours that was fun

**piper la payasa**

OHHH the dude must have been michael

**leo**

idk bro i guess

short dude?

**piper la payasa**

yea he’s barely 5 ft

**leo**

yeah that dude

come to think if it he did tell me his name was michael LMAO woopsies

**weather boy**

Wow  😭

**piper la payasa**

okay but wait

lacy said that drew saw you two go into the bathroom together

**weather boy**

*Record scratch*

**leo**

for fucks sake.

FIRST OF ALL tell drew i’ll see her in hell.

SECONDLY: i cut myself trying to shotgun a hawaiian punch and he’s a pre-med student like Will, so he took me into the bathroom to look for bandages and peroxide.

which they didn’t have. i hate frat boys.

**weather boy**

A Hawaiian Punch??  😭

**piper la payasa**

HDKSKDKS HONESTLY

**leo**

excuse y’all, i was the designated driver.

**weather boy**

Nico doesn’t even drink dude.

**leo**

yea but he can’t drive

again. i hate gay ppl.

**piper la payasa**

STOP

ok but um that has meet-cute potential???

r u sure ur not dating

**weather boy**

What’s a meet-cute?

**leo**

n o

**piper la payasa**

…r u sure u don’t WANNA date???

**leo**

piper you’re really living up to your contact name in my phone right now.

**weather boy**

Leo if you dated Michael Yew you could actually be the taller one in the relationship  🤣

**piper la payasa**

HDJSHDSJDLSKDHFDKH

**leo**

…………………

someone find me his snapchat

**piper la payasa**

I’M ON IT


	4. leo changing a tire is hot jason you can say it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we deserve piper and jason mutually thirsting over their friend lmao
> 
> this one's from piper's pov, first section in the groupchat and second section just between her and jason

**leo**

sup fuckers!

**piper**

WHY ARE YOU ON MY PHONE

**leo**

fuck you! that’s why!

**jason**

…

Am I missing something?

**leo**

[youtube.com](http://youtube.com)/vine

**jason**

Ohhhh 😂😂😂

**piper**

rip vine

gone but never forgotten

vine is survived by it’s cringey-er successor, tiktok

although sometimes the e-boys are hot

**leo**

…

anyway.

does anyone want to get insomnia cookies

**piper**

YES

YES!!!!!

**jason**

I’m down :)

**leo**

okay Jay Sean

imma leave my apartment in like 10 minutes to come get yall

**jason**

Okay 👍🏻

Piper, did you end up finishing your essay?

**piper**

fuck no.

**jason**

:O

Isn’t it due tomorrow?

**piper**

…i plead the fifth

**jason**

Do you need help?

**leo**

WHAT?

Piper you have homework? i’m not picking you up.

**piper**

NOOOOOOOOO

jason look what you DID

**jason**

All I did was ask a question. 😭

**piper**

leo i’m just taking a small break

a break long enough for me to get insomnia cookies and get right back to work :)

**leo**

😐

**jason**

You should finish your essay, Pipes.

**piper**

wow

i_thought_it_was_one_fake_bitch_in_this_house_its_two.gif

**leo**

Pipes i will bring you the cookies just do your essay

keep your reaction gifs to yourself

**piper**

omg really

**leo**

yes

double chocolate chunk?

**piper**

u kno me so well 🥺

**jason**

Can you guys get a room

**leo**

no <3

**piper**

no <3

omg jinx

_jason disliked “no <3”_

_jason disliked “no <3”_

**leo**

jason i’m leaving right now

be there in 10

_jason liked “jason i’m leaving right now”_

**piper**

squidward_looking_out_the_window.jpeg

**leo**

if you don’t type at least one 500 words of your essay before i get there i’m not giving you your damn cookies.

i know how to pull up your progress in MS Word.

**piper**

OKAY GEEZ

-

**jason**

Uhhh Piper.

We have a problem.

**piper**

what

if they’re out of double chocolate chunk i will literally have a breakdown

pls no

**jason**

Oh, no that’s not it.

We already got the cookies.

**piper**

OH YAY

wait then what’s wrong lmao

**jason**

Leo has a flat. 😬

**piper**

aw shot

*shit

are you guys calling triple a??

**jason**

No

Leo said he can change it himself.

**piper**

well

he is a mechanical engineering major

**jason**

Yeah

But it’s dark and also cold 😭

He won’t let me hide in the car 😡 😡

He wants me to hold his phone flashlight so he can see.

**piper**

KJDKJSKDS

u would have to get out the car anyway so he can raise it lmao

just do it and get it over with

**jason**

It’s sooo cold 😔

**piper**

so what i’m hearing is my cookies are going to be cold by the time you get here

**jason**

😐

Brb

**piper**

ok

**jason**

Why does he have a portable mechanic shop in his trunk?

There’s so many tools :o

**piper**

because his car is a piece of shit

or he’s a part time serial killer

or both

**jason**

Lol

He just lifted the car up with the jack

Did you know he had that much upper arm strength? 😳

**piper**

LMAOOOO

yes he gives me piggyback rides when i don’t wanna wear my heels anymore 🥰

he hates working out but he could probably bench press a lot tbh 😏 😏 😏

**jason**

Oh 😳 😳 😳

He’s changing the tire now.

**piper**

did he lift those effortlessly too 😏 😏 😏 😏 😏 😏

**jason**

…

Yes

**piper**

HAHAHAHA

jason do u find leo changing a tire titillating

**jason**

I don’t even know what that word means.

**piper**

:/

hot

**jason**

:O

**piper**

don’t ‘:O’ me

do u????????

**jason**

Idk

Maybe?

**piper**

oh wow i didn’t expect you to say yes

**jason**

What?

Why not?

**piper**

damn idk

**jason**

I didn’t say yes I said maybe

**piper**

nah too late to backtrack now

leo changing a tire is hot jason you can say it

**jason**

Fine

**piper**

ok now say it

. . .

hello?????

**jason**

Nvm he just yelled at me for moving the flashlight too much 🙄 I take it back.

**piper**

NO WAIT WE WERE MAKING SO MUCH PROGRESS

**jason**

Piper, did you finish your essay?

**piper**

uhhh

don’t change the subject!!!

**jason**

I’m telling Leo.

He’s gonna eat your cookies

**piper**

NO WAIT

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on tumblr @blackgwenstacy


End file.
